Harry Potter: The Game of the Deathly Hallows
by praxena
Summary: Harry potter thought that now he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery and manipulation? MoD, lil-selfish, rich harry. Harry/Daenerys pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Game of the Deathly Hallows

Summary: Harry potter thought that now he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery, betrayal and manipulation? MoD harry, occasionally-selfish, exceptionaaly-rich harry. This will be a Harry/Daenerys pairing.

Author's note: This is my first fic ever. Until now, I've only been a reader. Please support me in this endeavor. I've great plans for this story if good response is generated.

Disclaimer: I may be a jobless guy, but I am only doing it for the love of fiction that all us readers share. Not made any money out of it, coz Harry Potter and ASOIAF characters belong to JK Rowling and GRR Martin. So, chill

Background: For Harry Potter, the story picks up the moment the curse kills Voldemort and harry catches the elder wand. He'll be transported to Westeros during the time of Greyjoy's rebellion which occurred 9 years before the main events. Harry will be 17. While Daenerys, who should be nearly 6 at that time will be 9. That means that the time gap between robert's rebellion and the greyjoy one is 9 years as well instead of 6. I have to do this to icrease ages of certain characters including the lead. Atleast my explanation is better than the show, where they just showed everyone near adulthood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"It was over. It was finally over. The horror that has gripped his life since after the death of his parents on that dark Halloween night, has finally came to an end after nearly 18 years today. It has ended in the form of the man who was responsible for the destruction of his life, the man who had taken everyone from him: his parents, his...godfather, and countless other good friends. Not just his life, Voldemort has also destroyed countless other lives, broken many families, orphaned many children, making many mothers childless, women widows and taking the love of many.

It was with an odd sort of satisfaction that he watched the so called dark lord lie there. Dead. Finally dead. "The man and his followers deserved every bit of painful death, the same that they gave others" he continued to think, as from the corner of his eyes, he spotted the bodies of the dead which have been moved to the corners of the great hall in haste when the battle moved inside again. Remus, Tonks (no... poor teddy), Colin, Dennis, Fred (Gods, there won't be trouble in identifying George now, he thought), and many others. All dead!

He looked towards voldemort's body again and thought, "And now, you're dead. And what a death! 'The curse that killed thousands, that's what they called that spell. AVADA KEDAVRA. A curse you were particularly fond of. And now that same curse has killed you, even came from your own mouth, but tragically the wand you used was never yours. Poetic justice, I suppose."

It was when he was looking down at the fabled wand in his hand that the tears finally fell. At the same time a loud celebratory cheer went up in the hall and Ron and Hermione came running to him and hugged him. When he looked upon at their smiles and heard the cheers that he allowed himself to speak to them both.

"Well, I suppose Ron was right Hermione. You can't be always right, you know", he said. When she looked at him in the bossy yet confused gaze which still held concern and happiness for him, he continued, "You were wrong to say that Trelawney was a fraudulent fool. Well, she is, but only most of the time". All three of them laughed at the small bit of humour, yet knowing the underlying truth.

For it was true, the prophecy has indeed come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time, he was sitting on the head table and speaking to Hermione. He had sat at the Gryffindor table first but then the people had started coming. At first they just wanted to congratulate him and thank him for doing a great service to their world. But then, that increased to, "can I just touch you once?; will you marry me? ;tell me everything from the start. ;how did you do this?". It was then that McGonagall, Kingsley and a few others dismissed the crowd, claiming Harry's weakness and his need to have some time, food and rest.

Now, he was sitting next to Hermione having just discussed about Ginny whom he had just had a very simple, yet final conversation with. "I just don't feel the same way about her, guys. I have changed. We all have. The war did it. She has to understand that my priorities and preferences are not the same anymore."

"I suppose you're right mate, it's your life and you have the right to make important choices about yourself. Ginny, being my sister. I know her, and I know she'll understand and move on", said Ron shocking me and Hermione (judging by her open mouth), with his mature talk.

"Well, hearing Ron say so, I suppose you're right harry. The war has changed us all", said Hermione after recovering from the shock of hearing ron speak mature and correct words.

"Let's go to Dumbledore", I said taking out my invisibility cloak and we all shared a look of understanding and stood up together as conspicuously as possible.

Before we could don the cloak, someone coughed behind us and we turned around to see neville crouching behind us. "I was coming to return the sword to you harry, but since you're going up to the office you can take it there and place both this and the sorting hat up there", he said pointing to the two magical artefacts in his hand.

I was about to congratulate Neville on his success on killing Nagini and hug him and praising his bravery but he raised his hand just as i opened my mouth. "There'll be time for words later harry, now go before anyone sees you using your cloak. Go, I'll tell everyone where you've gone later."

I took the two items and we thanked Neville and then used the cloak and started moving.

Little did I know, there will be no words with Neville or anyone else in the hall later or ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was helping the other teachers in tending to the injured and moving the bodies, when she suddenly felt the urge to have some sherry. Gods, it was an addiction, yet she can't help it now. She made the excuses to Aurora and Horace about her need to have the particular potion she uses for enhancing and maintaining her inner eye. They both looked at her strangely and then sensing her tiredness, asked her to go have some rest and that they will take care of others.

That's how Sybill P. Trelawney left her colleagues behind and moved away from the great hall and towards the north tower, unaware that her last significant conversation would be with a boy. A terrible conversation indeed. With a boy with a lightning-shaped scar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Reparo spell, when used by the elder wand worked wonders. And he was still admiring his repaired holly wand. Ron still gave him a sceptical look as harry kept the wand back on Dumbledore's office. But harry was sure. He didn't want anyone to have THAT wand. It was too dangerous. Cost too much. As the three of them turned to leave nodding at Dumbledore a final time, the portrait called harry back and asked to have a private conversation, just like they used to have every year.

Harry smiled at the man's portrait and looked at his smiling friends and told them to go have food and he'll join them soon. Just as the door closed behind them, an ominous feeling rose within harry. He neglected it thinking he was just tired.

Little did he know, that the feeling was an indication that he'll never meet them again.

However he spoke to Dumbledore, who told him that, he was very happy on his success and proud of him. And he wanted to gift harry something. "Open the Armando Dippet's portrait with the latch below it, my boy". When harry did so, he found a box inside which had a familiar blood red stone. He looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"The philosopher's stone. But you said you destroyed it sir? ", harry asked.

"I didn't. But that's what I wanted you, anyone else who may think to misuse it, and Voldemort (who may use Legilimency on you), to think. It can't be destroyed harry. The Flamels, being your very distant relatives due to their Ravenclaw ancestors by the way, understood the danger and so died willingly. After all, to the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. "

" And now harry, I want you to keep it. It belongs to you. Use it, if you wish. But safeguard it at all costs. I can only trust you with this. I still can, can't I? Otherwise take it, without complains, as an apology for all those years with the dursleys" asked a teary voiced dumbledore.

Harry was choked at words and could only nod and then turned to the sword remembering something.

"Yes, harry it belongs to you too." said Dumbledore who noticed Harry's gaze.

Harry admired the sword and picked it up and said, "No sir, I need to return it to goblins".

He told the portrait everything about his promise to griphook who praised his honour.

"But harry, I didn't say it in front of your friends, remembering Mr. Weasley's occasional bouts of jealousy, but you should not leave the elder wand with my body. As Voldemort demonstrated, it can be used for evil, with nearly it's full power; it just can't be used to attack it's master. Presently that is you. The legend would spread wide. And someone may simply disarm you and then simply return to my tomb and take the wand. I suggest you wield it. It can't be disarmed from it's master. One would have to kill you to take it. And I know, it's a rather difficult thing to do. ", Dumbledore said urgently yet smiling.

Harry considered it seriously and then picked up the wand, nodding at Dumbledore, thinking that he'd have to keep his possession of the wand, a secret from everyone. With that, he turned from the office and then started down the spiral staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her trip to the north tower was simple and undisturbed. After having a glass or two of sherry, she was still in her senses. Yet, just as she reached near the corridor of headmaster's office, she started feeling a sudden light-headedness. However, the gargoyle to the office opened up, and out came... Potter?

The boy noticed her and became nervous. Why shouldn't he? After all, her words, more or less destroyed his life. And her "occasional" predictions on his life didn't endear her to him. She must apologize to him, she thought.

However, the light-headedness in her head increased to a point, where she felt peace of a complete nature. Unaware to her, the small gift of smaller inner eye, gifted by the almighty kicked in as her brain and soul connected to the cosmic forces, and her mouth starred uttering words.

Terrible words, that she wouldn't even remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END OF THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO OCCUR

THE DARK LORD'S SERVANT LOST HIS FAITH

BUT ANGER AT LOSS WILL REKINDLE HIS DARKNESS

HE WILL TRY TO VANQUISH THE SAVIOR

ONLY THE DEATH RECOMBINED CAN SAVE THE SAVIOR

THE END OF THIS WORLD IS...

Here she stopped. Harry was bewildered. The fool has spouted another prophecy. She was still in trance. But harry thought; she'll just have repeated her first line. And so he had already turned to the gargoyle, up the spiral staircase.

In his haste to inform and counsel with Dumbledore and due to his assumption that the prophecy was over, he didn't hear the other half of the prophecy at all, which was wheezed out by Trelawney, just as harry reached the stairs halfway.

THE END OF THIS WORLD IS... INEVITABLE

YET THE SAVIOR SHALL LIVE IN ANOTHER REALM

THE REALM WILL BREAK WHEN THE WARS RETURN

WOLVES WILL FIGHT LIONS AND THE STAGS WILL BURN

YET ALL CAN FAIL SHALL THE WINTERS BRING LONG NIGHT

BUT THE SAVIOR CAN SAVE ALL WITH A LONE DRAGON'S LIGHT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Doom and the Arrival

Summary: Harry potter had thought that now when he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery, betrayal and manipulation? MoD harry, occasionally-selfish, exceptionaly-rich harry. This will be a Harry/Daenerys pairing.

Author's Note: Alright! So, Harry arrives in westeros after giving earth and all us poor souls a final farewell. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of the characters. They belong with JKR and GRRM. But the story is all mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Let me answer some of the reviews.

Elquenodebesernombrado: I don't know what you meant by the muggles, my friend. But you'll find that monetary resources and magical knowledge has been assured to harry in this chapter. Hope you'll like it my you and keep reading.

iitrnr: Yes, you're right, my friend and I had already noticed the mistakes. You'll find that I've already corrected any typos and all capitalisation mistakes I found. Though, if any still remain, please let me know via a pm. Thank you. Keep reading.

Light Lord Cybergate: Sorry, but I can't bring Harry's friends into westeros now, my friend. Though, a Basilisk, hmm. Interesting idea. Let me think on it. Thank you and keep reading.

HeyStardust: Thank you for your critic yet informative input, my friend. Don't worry I don't plan on turning harry into some super god. Yes, he'll have powers and knowledge, but only magical. He'll still have to get to know about the world on his own. He won't be turning into a new child of a great family as much as i like your idea. But he'll strike out on his own soon. And so, he and daenerys will emerge as players on their own. And yes, the name harry is too nancy-pants for westeros. The name will be changed to...HADRIAN. And yes, he'll be damn subtle and not just magicking his way out of every tight thing. Thank you and keep reading.

To all the other reviewers, Thank you for liking this. Keep reading.

Hope you'll all like the story. Looking forward to your reviews, everyone.

And, here's the next Chapter. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Doom and the Arrival

Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore's portrait, with the imprint of the aged headmaster sitting in his portrait, in the familiar pose with drawn fingers steepled in front of his drawn face. Harry has just finished telling him of Trelawney's prophecy predicting doom of the world. For his part, Harry was worried and yet frustrated that once again he has the world on his shoulders, as he was sure that it was him, who has been named as SAVIOR by Trelawney's "inner eye".

And of course, it has to happen today itself. Today, when he'd thought that he was finally free. Free from the burdens of media, ministry, associates and friends, free from the pains, obligations, duties and standards set by other people. He'd thought it all out. He'd say goodbyes to a few people, telling them he needed some time alone. Then one way or another, he'd leave this country. He'd take all his wealth, sell all those properties and everything and then just disappear from everyone. Just him and... Yes, just himself. The others would always remain in his memories and he'll forever wish for their happiness. But now, it was just that...a wish.

"Professor, what do you think?" Harry asked urgently hoping for Albus to find a quick solution for him.

Dumbledore came out of his deep thought and said, "This is troubling Harry. The dark lord's servant mentioned here has to be someone who abandoned him. Were there any?"

"No...They all fought to the bitter end. They all were either captured or they di...wait". Harry suddenly remembered a mother asking him a question about her son's life and then a couple running around in the great hall as the final battle continued around them, shouting for their son.

"The Malfoys. Sir, Narcissa helped me so she could return to Hogwarts and then she and Lucius looked for Draco, rather than fight for Voldemort. Their non-participation may earn them a reprieve. I think it might be Lucius, who is mentioned in the prophecy. But what will cause him to become angry?" Harry told the portrait.

Dumbledore thought for a while and then said, "You're right Harry. I think I can tell you why Lucius will become angry. You told me in your earlier tale, that you helped Draco live yet again. And you also said that you helped Narcissa, and in turn Malfoys as a whole, when you told them that Draco was alive. For them, all hope of finding their son alive, so deep in enemy territory, was lost. But your HELP caused them to live and try to find their son. Thus, they were put in your debt. Now, the magic will force Lucius to pay off the debt using what he holds dear. Can you think of anything such?"

"Well, the Malfoys pride themselves on being rich, powerful and their status. Their status is shit now. Because pardoned or not, they will always be known as ex-death eaters. Their power base will also decrease with Voldemort gone. So..." Harry carefully postulated.

Dumbledore's face smiled and said," yes Harry, their wealth. You need to reach Gringotts fast enough to stop the goblins from transferring Malfoy's wealth to you; or if already done, then to reverse it". "However, you must also be prepared for the worst. Which means you need to have: DEATH RECOMBINED, or whatever it means", Dumbledore continued grimly.

"I'd have looked through my extensive knowledge sources, but I can't do so obviously. However...can I do so...hmm..." here Dumbledore fell in deep thought.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked of his mentor's portrait.

Dumbledore started thoughtfully, "Harry, there is a special room here in this office which could only be accessed by the headmaster. Now, since Severus was only a headmaster in name, as is proved by his portrait's absence, I, in essence am still the headmaster. I wonder,... "

The old wizard's portrait smiled and then continued," Yes! Time and again, you've certainly proven yourself worthy enough. Very well. I, Albus Dumbledore, transfer Hogwarts's headmastership and ward control to Harry James Potter." There was a blinding flash of light and Dumbledore continued without hearing Harry's gobsmacked protests," No point of complaining dear boy, it's already done. Now hear my reasons. The room will open when you remove the third book from the 4th shelf on your right. It contains the control system of various enchantments around the school. Also, there in its centre is an actual copy of Hogwarts castle and surrounding grounds in form of a small miniature statue, which can be carried away, in emergency cases, if the school is ever attacked and destroyed beyond repair. If taken away, and placed at someplace else, and then enlarging it, a new castle can be created once in a location of headmaster's choice. That's not what you need though. Alongside the statue, on another table, there is a memory sphere. It contains all of the magical knowledge, I and any books in this castle possess. Use it to find the answers you seek. ", Albus finished hurriedly.

An amazed Harry ran straight and touched the required book. A door opened up. He went inside hurriedly. It was a small room with many strange magical equipments whirring and pulsing, just like outside in the office. The walls were lined with tables bearing these instruments. Harry knew now that these instruments are somehow related to various wards and protections of the school. Harry's sight was however was drawn to the centre.

The centre of the room was dominated by just two tables. He looked at the statue, kept on the central, a complete miniature indeed of the only place he would ever call home: Hogwarts, complete with all the turrets, towers and bridges of the ancient building. On the second table, there was a sphere, purple in colour and emitting a bluish glow, which seemed to call Harry to himself. Probably the same sphere which was mentioned by Albus.

He reached it in a few quick strides and then touched it hurriedly and then he fell on his knees, as waves upon waves of white hot pain crashed in his body and brain specifically as century's worth of knowledge was forcefully imbedded in his body. With an final pained sigh, he fell on the floor. As blackness consumed his vision, his final thought was," Well, I suppose nothing is for free. No gains without pains".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up from the stone floor of the secret room. He remembered everything. The stone, elder wand, the new prophecy, Dumbledore's suggestion, the memory sphere, electric pain, and... _knowlwdge_? He detected not just his knowledge, but extra knowledge too. He remembered the contents of books he hasn't physically read, spells he'd never performed and knew about rituals he never knew nor ever performed. Dumbledore was right. Somehow, he has got the knowledge.

He stood up and then looked around, when his eyes locked on something. In the corner of room, there was a trunk. A trunk quite similar to moody's trunk. Made of black iron, the trunk had a coloured shield of Hogwarts embossed on it. He went there and opened it to find it empty. However, there was a greenish-black glow in its confines. Just as Harry was wondering what it was, his newly increased knowledge thought the answer for him.

" _A trunk with a highly powerful bottomless spell performed to increase its capacity more than normal bottomless spelled trunks._ "

"Hmm, I wonder", he said aloud. Perhaps if he just became selfish for once. Nobody will know until it was too late. He really thought of Hogwarts as his home and doesn't want to leave it ever. Then he went to the statue and picked it up. It was not heavy (charmed perhaps), and then brought it to the trunk carefully. He had already opened the first of the seven compartments. There he deposited the second Hogwarts. After closing the trunk, he shrunk it and then pocketed it.

The moment he stepped out of the room, the door closed. He went and faced Dumbledore's portrait again who asked expectantly," Well, my boy...Did you find an answer?"

"Yes sir. It was quite simple really. It's the hallows. The one who joins all three hallows would in essence have combined the death. These three would then give the person, control over death, making them Master of death." he told the old wizard's portrait.

"Ah! Yes. Well then, go ahead Harry, good luck child." said Dumbledore smilingly. Harry moved to the window in headmaster's office from where he could see the forbidden forest clearly, a mass of green and black woods, looking as ominous as ever against the afternoon sun. Raising the elder wand, for he knew such long range magic can only be performed by this wand, he intoned clearly," Accio Resurrection Stone".

Moments later, he raised his left hand expectantly as he sensed more than saw the small black stone fly towards him. He caught the stone in his hands and then pocketed it. He turned towards Dumbledore again who said, "Good Harry, now you need to go immediately. Inform your friends via patronus, if you must".

Suddenly a portrait which was blank earlier was filled by an old witch who shouted urgently while looking towards Harry," Headmaster, I just saw Lucius Malfoy and his family leave Hogwarts when I was visiting my other portrait in the entrance hall. Lucius instructed them to meet him at a muggle airport in a few hours after packing their stuff. He seems to be in a hurry."

Harry became alert immediately. He sent a patronus to Hermione and said that he wished to discuss more with headmaster and would be late and would join them later. Doing so, he gave a nod to Dumbledore while the old wizard's picture looked at him worriedly. Harry smiled, drew up his robe's hood and then stepped in the fireplace. He shouted clearly, "DIAGON ALLEY".

The ominous feeling from earlier rose up again and somehow Harry knew that he had possibly left Hogwarts. Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arrived in the leaky cauldron. It was deserted. "Hmm. Maybe most were the part of reinforcements brought by Charlie", he thought. He reached the back and then opened the archway to the main alley and stepped inside. Empty. Apparently news of Voldemort's death hasn't spread wide yet. Nevertheless he continued onto the large white marble building of gringotts. Thankfully they were still open.

He reached a teller and told his intent to see his account keeper. But the goblin recognised him. "Mr Potter? Well, you can't meet your account keeper. We've been ordered to direct you to the director of our bank and the leader of goblin's nation IMMEDIATELY. Things have... changed since your... Last visit", the goblin finished menacingly.

Harry gulped. He'd forgotten about his break-in at Gringotts. The damage that he'd done must have been massive. Thoughts of vicious beatings with strange pointy equipments to being chewed by those fine sharpened teeth filled his mind. Worse were the thoughts of being made a beggar. Thinking he'd just have to face it he said after clearing his throat, "Very well sir, please lead the way".

The goblin got down from his seat and hurried along a corridor covered with marbles, followed meekly by Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leader of the goblin nation and their bank's director, Ragnok was an old goblin looking every bit as regal as was expected of a person of his standing. The other 4 goblins sitting on either side of Ragnok were looking equally important and resplendent. Harry was however sitting in front of them after having just heard his 'crimes' against the bank. He was now extremely worried to hear that all his assets will soon be seized to compensate for the damage as part of his punishment.

He suddenly turned angry. "So, after all that I did for the good of this world, this is how I will be repaid? I was fighting a WAR. ALONE. While you, A BUNCH OF POINTY-TOOTHED GREEDY CRAVENS were either hiding in your tunnels or had already bowed to that monster. A race of warriors, you call themselves. Where were you when the world was dying? Oh yeah! Counting galleons to seize. And yes, bowing and grovelling to death eaters and their master. "

He continued in the same vein," And you want to seize my assets for what? Breaking into another's vault. Well I wouldn't have fucking needed to, if you'd done your duty properly and checked what Bellatrix added to her vault. A HORCRUX, it was and yet you allowed it. You are partly responsible for voldemort having killed many, just because that cup was tying him to the mortal world. Now I've killed him and this is how you repay me? Well I say, go ahead. GO AHEAD and show just how true I was that you ARE A BUNCH OF GREEDY CRAVENS."

The room was shocked into silence for a few minutes. After that the goblins started speaking in hushed tones with looks of worry, surprise and fear on their faces. Finally they all turned towards him.

"Hor-horcux? You k-k-killed y-you know wh-who?" Ragnok asked looking bewildered. Then Harry, visibly calmed now, explained everything to them.

The goblin council was shocked into silence. They shared looks and started speaking in gobbledegook. After a long discussion Ragnok spoke," The chair in which you sit wouldn't have allowed you to speak a lie, Mr Potter. It appears we have made a huge mistake. Both in regards to you and in our duties. This goblin council has decided that all charges against you are dropped and from now onwards the goblin nation is indebted to you, also because of our own mistakes and your valour, we also promise you two boons on the life of our race. Choose carefully, Mr Potter."

Harry thought quickly. Well, things are looking up now, he thought. He thought of his plans of moving away. He thought of the sword of Gryffindor, tied to his hip and then spoke," For my first boon, I want to withdraw all my assets and wealth from Gringotts and handed over to me in a pouch charmed to contain it all. All properties are to be sold and money generated from that, added to rest of wealth, without you charging any fees for any of it."

Ragnok and the others paled visibly,"Mr. Potter, we'd already collected the wealth from all your accounts, sold the properties etc and collected it all in a vault, thinking it'd be a confiscation. All the wealth of potter's, Black's, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw(your ancestors), Dumbledore's, Flamel's and even the Malfoy's. That amounts to nearly a third of the bank's capital. I urge you to not do so. Please. It will be a huge loss to the bank".

Harry however was unfazed. These greedy creatures were ready to make a beggar out of him without a worry. Serves them right. He said," When you've completed my first boon, given by you, sign an order that you've gifted me Gryffindor's sword, as part of my second boon, forever. You've fifteen minutes. Get on with it."

Ragnok looked like he'd cry out or even shout or kill Harry but then he sighed (perhaps remembering his oath) and gave out a call for a few goblins. He gave them orders to do as Harry 'requested'.

However, in all his smugness at having scored one-up above the goblins, Harry forgot why he'd travelled to Gringotts with such haste.

He'd remember soon, but then, it'd be TOO LATE. Perhaps that's why Trelawney's prophecy stated: THE END OF THIS WORLD IS...INEVITABLE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy's was having a bad day. First, Potter had killed that dark thing. Well that was good. The Malfoys wouldn't have survived under his service. Now, he'd thought, he'd collect his wealth, settle his affairs, and leave Britain before anyone got the wiser and decided against his pardoning. This currently existing confusion was his only chance.

However, when he heard that all his wealth has been transferred to Potter, all because of some debt that was registered on the whole Malfoy family, he was enraged to say the least. All his plans of trying to change for his family, to try and live happily with them, turned to dust.

He remembered voldemort's teachings. There is no good, no evil. But only power and those weak to seek it.

He was a fool to have hoped, there was anything good without power, he thought.

Just then he saw Potter coming towards the lobby. His ire was raised to exponentially dangerous levels. Something within him snapped, and all the darkness that had been closed off by the love for his family, once again came to the fore.

This boy had caused so much trouble since Lucius met him. No more, he'd kill the boy today. No matter the cost. With this in mind, he took out his wand inconspicuously and raised it to point towards the boy.

And then he spoke the feared words, "AVADA KEDAVRA".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was smugly walking back to the main lobby of the bank after just having received this whole wealth amounting to nearly a billion galleons. He had the shrunken trunk taken from Dumbledore's office, in his hand. He'd just kept the bottomless pouch given by goblins containing his wealth in this trunk's second compartment. He also added the philosopher's stone in the third compartment of trunk.

Just as he walked into the main lobby, he took out the elder wand to check the time. He placed his other hand, to place the shrunken trunk, in the same pocket containing the cloak, and the stone. Coincidentally, his hands now touched all three of the magical artefacts of death.

Right when the tempus spell escaped his mouth, his eyes spotted the blonde figure of Lucius Malfoy with an enraged look in his silver eyes, raise his wand. He heard the words of killing curse leave Lucius's mouth and saw the green rush of speeding death.

Just as the magic to show the time came out of elder wand in a coloured beam, it collided with the green jet of killing curse. And everything around Harry turned black. And he saw no more.

When the killing curse struck Harry's spell it also came in contact with his wand. However, the wand not being normal caused complications. The three hallows sensed that their master was in danger. The death's own magic came in effect and Harry was surrounded by a thick black shield. He wouldn't know that, for he became unconscious at that very instant. It was then, that he unknowingly, became the true master of death.

However, the killing curse has to go somewhere. It was a particularly powerful spell and known as unblockable, for a reason. Hence the hallows had to use their full strength to block the curse. The man-made curse however was powerful too. In the end, the hallows channelled all their magic to block it because if not, then death itself would've been destroyed as an outcome. And then the balance of universe would've been destroyed as then there would've been no deaths.

Thus, the magical battle, seemingly reached a temporary pause. The killing curse couldn't bypass the power of Hallows to reach its target; while the Hallows couldn't deflect the curse back, for the curse was equally powerful.

An external intervention was needed to reach an outcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gods saw what transpired. It'd all happened with their design so far. But now, this posed a question. They knew they couldn't let the killing curse win. As if death itself died in form of those objects, then the humans and indeed everyone will never die. This'd not be good, for the humans were already a corrupted race turning evil slowly and immortality will only serve to increase their evilness manifold. Granted they were not all so bad. There were a few, who still strived for the good, still followed their principles, and maintained their integrities. But then they decreased every day.

And so it was decided. Death will have to win. At any costs. The life on earth needed to be destroyed again so it can once again be repopulated by the good. So, the cleansing can be done and the good re-established.

Hence the God's power itself went to the magical shroud that was the power of hallows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The highly amplified power of the hallows not just reflected the beam once but it reflected infinite beams of green in all directions. These beams travelled everywhere and destroyed everything that came in their paths, be it magical, non-magical, humans, creatures, objects, structures and everything.

As the once lively planet of earth blackened with death, a single black shielded figure that still stood where once there was a bank of goblins, vanished with the unconscious figure inside.

Harry wouldn't know that the planet around him has died. That all that tied him to this world is gone. He didn't know that a new destiny awaited him as the black shield vanished from the destroyed planet.

Harry didn't know that his being has just passed through the walls of creation and barrier of dimensions as his existence was ripped from that timeline by the tempus spell that changed its nature after connecting with the killing curse.

He came awake just as he was falling. He continued to fall. He was falling through a vortex of black energy specked with many coloured dots. Suddenly the vortex vanished and his body fell in the midst of clearing of a wood. The impact of the fall made him lose his consciousness once again.

He wouldn't know that the woods he had fallen into were known as "the whispering woods" on a continent of a different world of a different realm. A continent named WESTEROS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Phew! A long chapter for me. So, another chapter finished. I know a lot of things sound cliche. But that's the only way I can do to not let harry roam around the world learning stuffs and then going on or vanishing after some cliche accident. Face it, cliches are part of stories. Besides, they were all needed to give the exact shape I want this story to take.

Next chapter: A Servant and a Wolf. Keep guessing and reading.


	3. Chapter 3: A Servant and a Wolf

Summary: Harry potter had thought that now when he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery, betrayal and manipulation? MoD harry, occasionally-selfish, exceptionaly-rich harry. This will be a Harry/Daenerys pairing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Alright! From now on, Harry Potter will be named as Hadrian peverell. Also, you'd have noticed that the story has a slower pace. Be patient. I plan on increasing the pace somewhat during the rebellion and to take a leap after its over. That will be around 10th or 11th chapter. Sorry. Be patient. Hope you guys like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of the characters. They belong with JKR and GRRM. But the story is all mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Let me answer some of the reviews.

Elquenodebesernombrado: Aha! So you're Spanish(?). Good to know my story's getting international attention. About your ideas, I understand you now, my friend and I I'll only ask you to keep reading more to find out. Enjoy reading my friend.

Light Lord Cybergate: Glad you like the destructive part, my friend. No, harry will just be the Master of death, and not the deity itself, though he'll get something out of it. And about Hogwarts, you've not read the Second Chapter properly, I imagine. Please read it carefully again. You're right about the Starks though. Worthy enough indeed.

Bountyx: He will need to go to Essos though I plan on getting them together much before " The war of _ Kings". Also about magical competition to harry, I've got something planned. Definitely not Pycelle though.

HeyStardust: In the 289th year after Aegon's conquest, I.e. 289 AC. Alright, he won't worship them but you must remember, I didn't say anything about the converse being true.

To all the others, thank you for liking this. Keep reading. Looking forward to your reviews, everyone.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

A servant and a Wolf

"Wake up, master" a voice called. A strange voice it was, with a deep and reverberating echoing touch. As though more than one voices were speaking together in perfect sync. Hadrian woke up in a room dimly lit with black torches. He stood up warily and then looked around. He was not alone. In front of him was a dark hooded figure. A figure so black, that no light could've permeated him. Hadrian realised it was this figure who had called out to him.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" he asked warily.

The figure bowed to him and said," You are inside your own head master. I am your servant, known as...death, in common words. In these lands I am known as the stranger. "

Hadrian croaked out, "D-death? How? Why? And what do you mean by these lands. Where are we? I know I somehow didn't die, as a black shield stopped Lucius's curse, but then what happened?" Then, he realised that the figure called itself death and he was sure, it had called him a master and bowed to him. He somehow knew that it was all related to the Hallows and that he wouldn't like the answers.

"Your mind is on the correct path, master. I am indeed a physical representation of death. The seer's prophecy came true. The planet earth has been doomed by the curse fired on you. To save the phenomenon of death and hence the balance of universe, the gods themselves rid the planet of life. And, by these lands, I meant this new world that you're now a part of. Known here simply as a world. This is a world similar to the middle ages of earth."

Earth is destroyed. That thought gave him sadness so profound, that he was wanting to kill himself, straight away. The death, however noticed and explained about God's will and design to re-establish good on earth again. "But you need not worry about that master, for you are now a part of this world. And you once again are destined to save a realm."

"But I failed. I failed to save earth. I was named the SAVIOR and yet it was destroyed. All because of my stupidity." I said shamefully.

"You failed because it was destined to happen so. You didn't hear the full prophecy because it was meant to happen so, master. You were named SAVIOR not for earth, but for this world". With that the death told Hadrian the full content of prophecy and that he needed to uncover the meanings itself. Hadrian however was worried," But how am I supposed to do so. I am a nonentity in this world. I have no contacts, no knowledge of this world and its people. How am I supposed to find the meaning, let alone save this world and its people?" he asked.

Death replied, "You don't have to do this alone, master. There is another. One who is destined to be the one without whom you can't fulfil your destiny."

"Who is it? Tell me. I'll go and find them. I won't let the world suffer from my inaction.", Hadrian asked urgently.

"On the contrary master, your pre-destined actions will cause only chaos. It is imperative that everything happens on its proper time. Besides, that person is not yet ready. And, the major threat is still nearly a decade ago, master. But yes, you do need to know about this place. First of, there is no magic here as you know of it. What brand of it once existed here, has died out and would not have returned until the threat itself showed up. But your arrival, must change that somewhat. Though the humans at that place (citadel), will not think to check it. Now, you're presently in Westeros..." And so the death then carefully explained in short about this world, of the general geography, of the continents, Westeros, of the eight kingdoms, of Essos, of the free cities, their ways, great houses, unification by Aegon, his dragons, Robert (the current King), his rebellion, fall of Targaryens and a new ongoing rebellion by the Iron isles.

"Great! Another war. Just what I needed. My life was really boring back on earth", Hadrian sarcastically said.

"I can guarantee that it will be far from boring here, master. But if you want to make this interesting life, a little safer, then you have to do everything it takes." death countered his sarcasm.

"To do anything, I have to make a name for myself first. But how do I do so? In a place like this, one cannot survive long without important connections or power.", he asked grimly.

"You're in luck master; the kingdoms are going to war with the iron islands to retaliate against their unjust attacks, reavings and unwanted aggressions. You're currently in whispering woods, near the castle of Riverrun, stronghold of the Tully's. King Robert's army is approaching from south-east, while Eddard Stark is arriving from north with a strong host. If you can somehow help them and then get in their good books, then you can also magically manipulate them to go high in this world. They are both strong in every sense of the word: physically, mentally and politically."

"But even if I can manipulate or simply earn their favour, wouldn't the other people feel suspicious. I'm not related to any great family or house. They'll always be suspicious of how I am so rich or powerful without a clear background. I can't in all good conscience, tell them of my past, can I?", Hadrian asked.

Death answered in an amused manner, "True, master. And so, I've just changed the reality of this place, a little. You can safely introduce yourselves as Hadrian Peverell to those two and indeed everyone and feign that you know nothing of your family history or how is it you're so rich. They'll come to you with details themselves when they find them. Though I'd suggest to visit the free city of Braavos and its Iron Bank as quickly as you're free to do so. They will do anything for money. As to your own history, you have a sword; let me give you some skills with it and also an armour, so you can pass off as a sellsword. The armour I'm giving you will be connected to your mind. You'll be able to wear and remove it with your will. And that cloak of yours, will be attached to it seamlessly. I've upgraded its power to allow invisibility to you and any two whom you hold on your will. Normally however, it'll be just a fine silk cloak that'll never be dirty.".

Hadrian's mind was alight with all the details provided. He was thinking hard on what he'd just been informed. However, there is one more thing he needs to know. He squared up and asked, "What does it entitle to be your master? What do I gain? Has anything changed?".

Death consideration his questions and then spoke, "Nothing much has changed apart from some obvious perks and powers that you have gained now. You're obviously immortal for as long as you wish for it. When you wish to leave this realm you can simply ask for it. And you'll be given the right to be born in another realm. You're my master, that certainly means you've a certain level of control over me. However, you'll not be able to save anyone who's been destined to die. However, you can save anyone by steering them away from me. You'll find about the Game that is played here soon master. You'll have to play that game and eventually control it if you want to change the dates of various of these pieces.".

Harry was intrigued. Hmm. Manipulation. Very well. Then he remembered a little fact and asked, " What do you mean by powers that I have gained?".

"Not much. But important. Apart from complete control over the powers of the Hallows, you have got one additional power. That is Smoke Travel. You'll be able to convert into and then travel in the form of a black smoke with the speed of thought. You can use it alone or with only a single person. Not much will be able to stop you in that form apart from any magical barriers like The Wall.", the death answered.

I still wanted to ask more and started, " What about...".

However, the death interrupted him and said, "I think it's enough for now, master. Now, I'll have to take your leave, as it is imperative that you wake up now. You'll wake up soon. If I see correctly, then an opportunity for you is soon coming up. We shall meet again. Your humble servant will always answer your call. Good luck, master."

Hadrian was about to protest and demand more answers, when the blackness consumed him again. Then suddenly a light fell on his closed eyes. He fluttered them open, to find narrow beams of sunlight falling on his face after passing through the thick canopy of trees. The smell of woods, plants and soil permeated his nostrils, just as he felt the hard rocky forest floor beneath his back.

He sat up and looked around. So, this was the whispering woods. He stood up and looked around. There, in the west, in some distance, he could see outline of walls and towers, beyond the treeline. That must be the castle of Riverrun. He looked down at himself and was shocked.

When he was at Gringotts, he'd been wearing his trousers, jacket and a hooded cloak. Now, he was wearing brown breaches and ...armour? It was then he remembered it. The death has said something about him needing armour. So, this was it.

He looked down at his armour again. It was pure black. Made up of...something heavy. But strangely it looked and felt quite light. On the chest of armour, was a symbol that he'll recognise anywhere now. It was the symbol of the Hallows: A circle inscribed within a triangle, with a straight line going though it's middle, cutting across the triangle vertically. His invisibility cloak was joined in the seams of his armour. A flowing mass of inky black silk, it will definitely add o his overall looks.

On his waist, was tied a greatsword. A greatsword, with a Ruby-encrusted hilt within a red scabbard. He looked for his other possessions. He found a sack lying nearby. He opened it and saw the two wands and his miniature trunk were all inside it along with a small black stone. He took out the two wands, and conjured two wand holsters that he tied to his secured the wands there and then hid them with sleeves of his undershirt.

After that, he took out a golden coin and melted it, and then reshaped it into a ring with a hollow for a gem. In that hollow, he placed the resurrection stone and embedded it with a permanent-sticking charm. He placed a few more charms on the ring to protect it from theft, forced-removal and weather and then wore it in his right hand.

Then he turned sharply as a loud clang reverberated in the silent forest clearing. He was confused only momentarily as his ears once again heard the sharp unmistakable sound of metal colliding with metal. Swordfight?

East, Hadrian thought. That's where the sound has came from. He hurried there with his wand drawn. When he reached near another clearing, he took cover behind a few trees and saw ahead. There was an indeed a swordfight going on nearby. Five men were trying to continuously attack and kill one single man as five others stood and watched laughing at the man's apparent inability to go on offensive.

Hadrian knew however, that whoever this man may be, he was highly trained, and he was just defending himself because he was heavily outnumbered. And a man's skill can be guaged out more easily from his defence rather than his offense. Hadrian watched impressively as the man with just one slash of his large greatsword, easily hacked apart three of the offenders and threw the other two away from him.

However, the other five had different ideas for their target. They appeared inconspicuously behind the man and four of them raised their swords and moved towards him silently, while the last one raised a crossbow and shot the man in his knee from the back. Just as the man realised their absence, he cried out from the pain in his knee, his sword flying away from his arms, landing hard out of his reach. He turned to find all five pointing their weapons at him and the other two whom he'd thrown back, join their friends.

It was at that moment; Hadrian noticed that the man was wearing armour. Grey boiled leather armour with a ...wolf embossed on it. Wolf...wolf...where did I hear of it..Oh no, a direwolf. It's a stark". It's Eddard Stark, he realised. So, this was the opportunity mentioned by death.

He was about to fire some spells and then go help him when he thought," No, I can't use magic here. I can't risk any reactions or worse obliviations. But then...yes...The sword...Death said it'd give me skills with it and an armour. I've got the armour. Let's test the skills."

Just as the lead offender was about to raise his sword to behead Stark from behind, Hadrian creeped out from behind the tree silently yet fast enough and lodged his sword in the man's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eddard stark, Warden and Lord paramount of the north, killed by a few bandits". This would be the lore they would tell everyone, for generations. He'd be the joke of the seven kingdoms. He can already see the arrogant look of disdain filled with a little humour, on the faces of Tywin Lannister, Robert's queen, even Roose Bolton. Of course, he'd be mourned by his wife and children and friends, but he didn't want to go down this way. Well, like every warrior, he'd prayed to be taken by stranger during a fierce battle with a sword on his hand and a war cry on his lips OR personally, to die in his beloved wife Catelyn's hands surrounded by his children and their families, looking at his grandchildren and sharing jokes with his brothers/ friend Robert.

Speaking of friends; Robert, that kingly fool of his best friend. It was because of him he was here in these woods in the first place. Just over an hour ago, he'd arrived at Riverrun with his host for their expedition into iron islands. He'd found out that Robert had arrived earlier and has already left for a hunt in the nearby forest with just one kingsguard. Worried, he'd followed his friend's path and entered the forest. Alone. That's when he'd been surrounded by these ruffians.

He was ashamed to think of how he'd fell into this situation. Still, he'd given a good fight. But it doesn't matter. Bandits have no honour, they know no fair play. His sword lay ahead out of his reach now and his knee was paining, from the crossbow bolt, as he was kneeling on the rocky forest floor. "This is it. I'm surrounded. I'm about to die. I'll never see my wife, my son Robb and my two little angels. Gods! No. Jon. I didn't even tell him about his mother. Please, Old gods, someone, anyone, help me. I can't die with that secret. Please, just once, help me. Do something." I prayed as the bandit leader raised his sword to finish me off.

As if in answer to my prayers, I suddenly heard a gasp and then saw a sword came out of the bandit leader's heart from his back. The other bandits looked at the newcomer, whoever he was, shocked and surprised. For my life, I couldn't see him as he was standing just behind the already dead leader whose eyes had broadened and then lost the life.

Slowly, the body fell, as the newcomer apparently withdrew his sword, I caught glimpse of deep emerald-green eyes which were alight with rage. The man...no...Boy...had already turned from him and already hacked his sword at two of the bandits who, in their surprised shock, fell immediately. The man or boy or whatever, was a blur as he locked the other four in battle.

Not just with the sword, the guy had sharper reflexes as he ducked low, passed beneath the legs of a bandit, drove his sword in the man's gut and then slithered away to the other side and quickly cutting the legs clean off another bandit. By the moment, he stood up and beheaded the now legless man, the remaining two had moved back. The mysterious guy kicked the dust on the forest floor, which rose up and hit one of the man in his eyes. The confused bandit was easily killed by this man.

However, the last one raised his crossbow and pointed at me then shouted, "Stop! Stay away, drop your sword or watch your friend die."

The man smirked in a mysterious way and then his hand moved so fast, I didn't even notice anything amiss until the bandit's crossbow hit the ground and he cried out, clutching his bleeding throat, where a dagger was protruding out. "So that's why his hand moved. Gods, he's fast!", I thought amazed. But the man was standing in front of me now, and held out a hand for me. I took it and stood up. He bent forward; bowing I thought he was; until he stood up again holding the bloodied crossbow bolt in his hand. What? How? I didn't even feel him remove it.

"Are you alright...ser...?" the guy asked with concern in his eyes. "Huh, L-Lord Eddard Stark, from Winterfell, north. Yes, mostly alright.", I croaked out with a parched throat.

"Ah yes! You're thirsty and injured. Both of which I can help you with. Wait", said the man and smiled again and then looked around and then his gaze fell back on me. With a smile, he moved away towards the trees and vanished. Just as I was about to call out to him, he came back with a satchel, scabbard and a wineskin. He offered it to me and I took it warily and looked him in the eyes.

The man smiled and said," Take it Lord Stark, I wouldn't poison you after having just saved you. Drink it, you need the water. It'll help."

Maybe it was my generally trusting nature or the fact that he just saved my life or his wise words, I found myself drinking from his wineskin and felt sated when the cold water reached my throat. When I'd drank to my heart's content, I noticed the man was on his knees again and examining my wounded leg. He said, "Hmm. It's not deep and not fatal. One of my healing salve with some rest will clean it up in a day or two."

"Why did you help me? Why will you help me? We don't know each other. Why then? And who are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking the questions burning through me.

The man looked up from my wound and looked to be in deep thought. He then smiled and said," Why? Don't you want to live, Lord Stark? I thought everybody does. That's why I helped you and would help you, should you ask for it. Also, it was probably my sense of fairness and thirst for fighting for fun, which made me jump up to defend you. But I'm pretty sure, I assure you, my reasons weren't nefarious".

At this, I couldn't control myself and laughed out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter completed. I hope you're all liking my story despite the short updates I am offering. I know they're short, because many of the prestigious writers can do something like 8 to 10k words in one single chapters. Still, I do hope that I can provide you with a good story to compensate for my lack of long chapters.

You'd notice that I've just kept harry...oops Hadrian, as just the master of death and not the Death or stranger itself. I am not happy with some of the parts of this chapter but they're important, so they stay. Hope you guys keep reading.

Next chapter: The Stag and The Wolf.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wolf and the Stag

Summary: Harry potter had thought that now when he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery, betrayal and manipulation? MoD harry, occasionally-selfish, exceptionaly-rich harry. This will be a Harry/Daenerys pairing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Apologies everyone, I know it's a late update. But I was busy preparing for my GATE exam which was on this Saturday (6th). And then, I was err, glorifying in my freedom. But here we are, with the next chapter. It's a short one and so I plan on a quicker update sooner.

Also, some people asked about Ned being attacked by bandits. That was an AU scene, that I created to introduce Harry to important characters and the world in general. Some such instances would happen until I reach canon. After which Harry's presence will start creating changes in the timeline. Thank you. Keep reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of the characters. They belong with JKR and GRRM. But the story is all mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Let me answer some of the reviews.

ThomasNealy: Thank you, my friend. I'd certainly try and be more careful. Please keep reading and reviewing. And yes, I've corrected that stranger mistake. About the tenses though, I'll try my level best to be correct but if not, then you'd have to bear with it. Sorry, my friend.

picnic990: Your last sentence is true. My story. My rules. Though, keep reading my friend. Hope you'll enjoy.

Paladin73: He won't be a shorty for long. He's already 5'5", same as Daniel, but as I said, only for now. Keep reading.

Elquenodebesernombrado: The Iron bank will have it's due. Braavos is coming up in either the 10th or 11th chapter, my friend. Keep reading. Enjoy.

dhyetaX1999: I've already answered you via pm, my friend. Hope you'll keep liking the story.

Light Lord Cybergate: There wouldn't have been such an incident, if harry wasn't there. As death mentioned, such opportunities were created for him. As I've mentioned above, some AU incidents will happen, until the story reaches canon.

Vatsyayana69: To each, his own. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing anyone to do so, my friend.

To all the others, thank you for liking this. Keep reading. Looking forward to your reviews, everyone.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

The Wolf and the Stag

Eddard Stark was strong, I thought as I looked at him. He had more than a few years on me. Gazing around, I can see remains of his horse (probably killed by bandits). The creature's body has satchels and a skin-bag around which water was spilled _._ _'Hmm. So, no_ _bottles in this world. Skins are used as liquid_ _careers. Alright, it's little details like this one that has need to_ remember', I thought. Stark looked thirsty so I offered to help him and went to fetch my stuff. I went behind the tree, conjured a similar skin and filled it with a simple 'aguamenti' and came back and offered it to stark.

He looked me in the eyes and I could catch his surface thoughts of _helped me, but, poison, who is he._ I also caught glimpse of his reasons to be here. That too alone. I smiled and reassured him. He then asked me a few questions as I assessed his wound. Just as I finished his answers in a humorous manner, he laughed out. However, he stopped immediately and so did I, on hearing a shout. Judging from Eddard's face, he heard it too. There, once again I heard it. A distant shout. Not a plea for help. But the words were clear in the silence of the wood. " _Your grace! Careful."_

"Robert! He's in trouble", Eddard said and stood up and started limping towards the next clearing just as I heard another voice. {Roar}. "It's a lion", I said. He seemed to realise he couldn't walk faster and shouted at me, a worried tone in his voice," Please! Help my friend. He's the King. Help him please; I'll give you anything you ask. You MUST SAVE ROBERT. PLEASE, I beg you to go quickly and help".

I nodded and ran off towards the voice, while thinking about the obviously strong friendship shared between the king and Eddard Stark. It reminded me of my world, my friends. Dead! All dead. All of whom, I saved. Only to let them die. And yet again, here I am. About to play the 'hero' again. Once again about to save the world. ' _Huh! Probably a punishment from almighty, because of my failure at earth._ _Not here though. I'll try my best to help those that'll take me as a_ _friend_ ', I thought. Just as my thoughts cleared, I arrived in the next clearing. A clearing. with a lion. And two men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of Kingsguard was trying yet again to distract the lion away from the king by attacking him continuously by throwing rocks at it. They had both lost their swords and bow when the Lion attacked suddenly during their moment of rest. Those weapons were now lying around in the other clearing. He could've gone and try to pick it up, but didn't dare leave the king alone. ' _Honestly, why did the king has to come here without guards. That too with a drink. Whatever, his 'little' drink has cost us the weapons. I just hope that we can use our daggers properly, if it jumps on either of us',_ the old knight thought worriedly.

Just then the situation worsened. The lion had apparently had enough of being pelted at with rocks and running around in circles. It moved back and crouched low. ' _I_ _t's going to jump and strike._ _',_ I thought. The king had already tripped on a tree root when the lion jumped. I was about to jump in between the two, and become the first meal, giving the king a chance, when I heard a shout behind me. I looked behind, when a black humanoid blur moved past me and hit the lion. I looked back at the lion, lying still on the ground, with a blade through its jaw and then brain.

The blade was a fine piece of craftsmanship, with a man holding its jewelled hilt. The man turned to us and I saw his features. A black armoured man with jet black hair and emerald-green eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert Baratheon. King of the andals and first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, stood up to gaze at his saviour's features. Right from the beautiful weapon and down to the green-eyed toughened face. Leaner build, but it obviously has it's uses, judging by the man's... er...boy's...mobility and speed. I heard a voice from behind and turned to see my best friend Eddard Stark limping towards us. I smiled at Ned and hugged him.

"What were you thinking you fool? Going to hunt, all alone? ", Ned shouted at me. Anyone else speaking to me like that would've lost their head. Not Ned though. For I knew I am just as much of a brother to him as he is to me.

I merely smiled at his concern and kept watching as he turned back to the strange man who had now withdrawn his blade from the carcass and stood watching us. "And you!" Ned started (gratefully?)," That's twice you've helped me out today, young man. First, you saved me from being killed by those bandits. And now! You've just saved my best friend, my King from certain harm. How can I ever thank you?"

" _This man saved my life, that's good. But he also saved my brother Ned from getting killed_ _._ _Hah! This man's go_ _od then_." I thought and then looked him in the eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hadrian looked Robert in his eyes and scanned his surface thoughts. _'_ _Hmm_ , _gratefulness for Eddard's survival, his own survival, wonder at my sword, skills and my_ _identity'_. Not enough, must go deeper. ' _Ah! A jovial, yet strong man, with a proclivity for wine and women. An able warrior and war-leader but not a good enough ruler. Yet has a kindness for good people, somewhere deep. Good! I can work with it_ ', Hadrian thought.

"Well, Lord Stark, I thought just like you, the king and his man here, also wanted to live. That's why I helped them. And also, because I noticed the concern in your voice, when you requested for me to help. I helped them for no rewards you promised or any favours I expected from the king, but because of your apparent bond of friendship and the obvious offer of a fight with the forest king itself. And what sort of a man would I be, should I not help the king of the country I was visiting.", I finished smiling throughout.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, for saving the king", the other man said. When he noticed my questioning gaze, he continued," I am Lord Commander Ser Barristan Selmy, of the kingsguard, Ser...?"

"I'm not a knight, Ser. I'm just a simple sellsword with some small skills which I used to save good men", Hadrian answered the query.

Eddard stark however had had enough of suspense apparently and hence spoke," Yes! That's good, but now I want to thank you and include your name in that sentence. You were interrupted earlier, but not now. So, go on. Who are you?" he finished smilingly.

I smirked again and then spoke, "My name is Hadrian Potter Peverell or simply Hadrian Peverell".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a spark of something in Selmy's eyes at that name, but then it vanished and he looked away. Selmy will tell me later, I know. If it was anything dangerous then he'd have mentioned immediately.

However Ned must have noticed something as he asked," Hadrian Potter Peverell. Quite a fancy name for a _'simple sellsword'_ , eh?"

I agreed in my mind. The name was almost royal in nature. Also, the family name sounded something prestigious. But still, there are no families with 'Peverell' family names in existence. Are they?

Hadrian however, surprisingly, seemed to share in Ned's curiosity as he said, "Isn't it? I've always wondered that. My parents died just after giving birth to me. I was raised with this name, telling it was given by my parents. And also, that I am...err...Quite well off..." he finished in an embarrassed tone and then fell in deep thought.

Just then, Ned sank to the ground. He looked to be in pain as he clutched his wound. Selmy came closer to us and Hadrian moved to his satchel and the nearest tree bark. On my enquiries, Ned explained the situation he was stuck in earlier, his injury and then rescue by Hadrian's skillful help. I was impressed, despite the tense situation.

However, just then Hadrian came up closer, holding a torn cloth, some mashed leaves, a powdered tree-bark all mixed in a greenish-silver paste of some type, which he termed as his own healing salve. He bound the cloth tightly on Ned's injury and I watched amazed as Ned instantly sighed in peace and relief.

I then stared at Ned, his relieved smile (free from pain) and then looked at Hadrian with a smile managing to come out on my face at the bravery and yet humbled and humorous ways of this guy.

Finally I spoke, "Thank you very much, young man. I, Robert Baratheon, the king of Westeros etc etc, invite you, Hadrian Peverell to join my service or at the least, my hospitality at the castle of Riverrun."

Hadrian looked shocked for an instant, apparently having not expected the king's invitation itself. Finally the young man spoke up, "I'd be honoured your grace, for both the hospitality and the chance to serve such good men."

Impressed by the man's attitude, I did something which I just decided. I spoke up, "Then I, in all good conscience, and having just witnessed your skills and having heard of your prowess from Lord Stark, hire you as of this instant. Join with us and let yourself become my sworn sword, and then prove your skills in the coming conflicts and I'll knight you as Ser Hadrian Peverell, from then onwards".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barristan Selmy walked right behind his king. His eyes constantly on alert, as part of his duty. As they walked towards riverrun, his one eye, while constantly focused on the king, the other one however, was fixed on the enigma that was Hadrian Peverell.

Oh! The man meant well. He knew that much. Really, his years of service and standing vigil during those council meetings have given him a very good experience on how to judge a man's character. The man had put up the casual front of a sellsword, which is what they are, but his eyes had held the haunted look of a man who had seen too much horrors of war. But that was impossible, the man...no, definitely a boy, he can't be a year more than 17 surely. So young and still that look.

However, the doubt had cleared when they had passed the bodies of the bandits who'd attacked Lord Stark. He'd heard the tale which Lord Stark had told the king, but seeing the bodies, it seemed there was no exaggeration by the honour-loving Lord. Hadrian was a skilled fighter, it seems. Better than many and a match to even the Kingslayer perhaps. He'd have to check Hadrian's mettle when they got some time.

Then, there was the name. _Hadrian Potter Peverell._ A thoroughly royal-sounding name. And he was already getting a headache from thinking continuously about where had he heard that surname. Peverell. Hmm. It seemed some reading work was in order too.

Well, in the meantime, he had a more important task. The king has to be guarded at all costs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smirked as we walked towards Riverrun slowly. This is great. A knighthood seemed important in this place. And he'd been promised that he'll be knighted by the king. Robert had said that he'd knight me if I prove my skills in the coming war.

Hadrian had been worried if he'd be able to use the sudden situations to help these men and in turn, himself. He needn't have. The death had provided him skills enough and his magic had done the rest. And he also had to use magic minimally. _'_ _Like using Diffindo on that last bandit and then conjuring a dagger in his throat._ _I_ _used Legilimency, and was not sensed. Maybe because I didn't go deep or because they were emotionally stressed_ _out'_ , he thought. And sure, he wasn't prepared for the reaction of his name. _'I_ _'d have to find out why death asked me to use that name. Apparently it means_ _something or has a history here.'_ , he thought.

Also, he'd sensed someone looking at him. Honestly, he could always tell that. The gaze was not malicious, that too he knew. On careful observation, he found that it was Barristan Selmy, the kingsguard. It appears that the veteran eyes of the old knight had sensed something suspicious about him. Hadrian had also noticed when the man's eyes had sparked momentously, when Hadrian had mentioned his name. But the man had held back. That meant, whatever it is, Selmy wasn't sure of it.

 _'_ _Whatever it is, I'd have to be careful now. Find out more about this world, its detailed history and all other things. I'll also need to create a past for myself, so that I can be secure. I also need a place to crash and think all this through._ _'_ , Hadrian thought.

After a long trek, they finally emerged out of the forest. Riverrun was a large castle. Nowhere near hogwarts obviously. But still large enough. As they crossed the fords to get to the castle, his thoughts continued,"Maybe, at riverrun I will be able to crash my weary bones for a while. And also have some time for myself. Let's see what happens".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Alright. Another chapter over with. Hopefully I've not repeated any grammatical or POV-shift errors. If so, inform me via PMs. Hope you guys keep enjoying. I'm planning for it to be a large enough story.

Next chapter: The Kingslayer


	5. Chapter 5: The Kingslayer

Summary: Harry potter had thought that now when he'd destroyed voldemort, he'd live happily ever after in an isolation from everyone. However, a new prophecy and then a mysterious incident leads him to the world of WESTEROS after earth's destruction. How will he cope in this world which is itself rife with corruption, treachery, betrayal and manipulation? MoD harry, occasionally-selfish, exceptionaly-rich harry. This will be a Harry/Daenerys pairing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Apologies everyone, I know it's a VERY late update. But I was busy with some other commitments. I apologise for any frustration I might have caused. Rest assured I have no intention of abandoning this story.

Also many people complained about confusion with POV shifts. So, from this chapter onwards, I'll add notations about the name of the POV character. Hope that helps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of the characters. They belong with JKR and GRRM. But the story is all mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, Let me answer some of the reviews.

Shepard and Valiryo: Thanks for your appreciation, my friends I know its a bit difficult to sift through various POVs. The problem is that I actually wrote the story in small pov sections. But to keep it in good-length chapters, I was forced to merge, shift, reduce and even delete a few sections. Also, as its my first story I keep on adding extra POVs to give it as much detail as possible. Though I have a few ideas in my mind to solve this problem. Thank you for reviewing and keep reading.

armahgeddon: 1) Point noted. But whatever I 'gave', sure was necessary. Some things were added to keep consistency with future chapters. 2) working on grammatical and POV mistakes. Keep pointing out the mistakes, so I work that much harder. 3)I somehow knew that the mood swing in 3rd chapter was sure gonna get it from keen readers. It was wrong but necessary as I couldn't let harry start moping in the middle of a conversation. I did plan to expand that bit later in the chapters. 4) No way is he gonna know everything instantly. I believe in working for stuff. Harry will have to as well. About funny moments with his new power, {ahem}, look out in future for Chapter 11: Braavos. Thanks for your critical review. I appreciate it. Thanks again and keep reading.

AnimeA55Kicker: I know that, my friend. That is why I had "DEATH" (a deity), give him extra skills. But I plan on showing where he learnt it in the first place. When I skip time , there would be chapter about Harry's (non-canon) past life. Look out for them. About the sword, I admit I was confused in the meaning of greatsword and longsword. It is a longsword and I will correct it everywhere soon. Thank you for input, keep reading.

To all the others, thank you for liking this. Keep reading. Looking forward to your reviews, everyone.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

The Kingslayer

{Hadrian}

Riverrun was a strong as well as a beautiful castle, Hadrian thought as he walked towards his quarters for the night. The walls were high enough to prevent any spitfires from getting in and were also surrounded by large trenches and in most places river streams, which definitely proved any attempts at scaling difficult, if not impossible. Apart from the outer strengths, Hadrian saw that rivermen (as the men of Riverlands were called, Hadrian found) were tall, healthy and strapping soldiers who were obviously quite skilled.

Apart from the strength, the castle had an inherent beauty about it, with all the flowerbeds, gardens and fountains he'd seen so far. Not to mention, the presence of rivers nearby gave the atmosphere a pleasant earthen smell that seemed to scream "fertile". All in all, it looked just the place where the just and loyal Tullys would call home.

He'd met Lord Hoster Tully who'd been personally waiting for the king and his good-son to arrive on the gates of the castle. Robert had told him how Hoster had both his daughters married to the two powerful men of westeros. Catelyn and Lysa, had married Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Jon Arryn respectively, who were both in turn, Wardens and Lord paramounts of North and the Vale (east). Jon Arryn is Robert's hand of the king, a position which allows him to run the kingdoms on king's behalf. ' _A powerful man, Jon Arryn is surely, whom I'll meet, among others sooner or later._ _'_ Hadrian thought.

Robert had called for a meeting right after dinner, which will be served in just two hours. Lord Tully had asked Hadrian to go take a bed in the barracks. However, Robert had boisterously asked him to give a proper room to the one who saved not just his good-son, but also his king. Lord Tully had obviously done as was 'asked' of him, by the king. So, Hadrian was shown his way by a guard who obviously served the Tully's, judging by the same coloured fish embossed on the armour, as was there on a large flag ( _banners, people call them here,_ he thought). The guard led him into a small but comfortable looking room with a bed, something like a toilet, a basin and a table with two chairs. After the guard left, Hadrian kept his sword on the table, took off his armour (by thinking), and then fell on the bed, tears finally finding their way out.

"They're gone. They're all gone. The whole planet is dead. And I couldn't do anything. Nothing!" he thought as sobs wracked his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{Hadrian}

He woke up from the light slumber he seemed to have fallen in. Sitting up, he was momentarily confused about his surroundings, but then the memories of the day returned to him. He had only meant to take a short rest before going exploring, but apparently his grieving had tired him out not just emotionally but also physically. ' _It's no use now. No point in whining, Potter. You've lost them all. They're all up there now. Probably cursing you for being an idiot and not saving them. Or just cursing your continued existence while they were all destroyed.', he thought._ But then he remembered dumbledore's words about what is right and what is easy. "No. I'll not let the horrors and blunders of my past, stop me from doing what is right. So what if I couldn't save those that it left behind. I'll save these people from whatever dangers lie ahead. I'll do my best to stop anymore friends from going the same way.", he spoke aloud in the silent room.

Deciding to distract himself from the terrible memories of all the faces he knew, he moved towards the windows and looked outside. The night had fallen. It must be dinner time now, he thought. From the window, he could see the armies camped outside the walls. Soldiers. They were the men who actually fought. The men who actually died for the causes. And were only remembered collectively. And yet these actually brave men were camped outside and ate in tents or under the skies. And the Lord's and leaders...well, he'd soon find out what sort of a fancy hall, Lord Tully feasted his noble guests in.

Speaking of feasts, there was a knock on the door. ' _Right on_ _cue'_ _,_ Hadrian thought. As he opened the door, he found a man in the same golden armour with a white cloak. The man had long golden hair and green eyes, very similar to Hadrian's. The face had lines above the whiskers on his cheeks, but it was obvious the man was much younger than he looked.

The man seemed to be analysing Hadrian too. Hadrian had found that he was wearing a simple loose fitting black tunic, when he took off the armour ( _probably death transfigured my clothing)._ He had " _re-worn_ " his armour after waking up. The man seemed to notice that and Hadrian's lack of weapons as he smirked and said somewhat condescendingly, "A sellsword without a sword I see. A man should never be without a weapon, boy".

Hadrian smirked and replied back in the same tone, "True, but I believe that only applies for men who NEED weapons to defend themselves, because their hands are not strong enough. I however, proud myself to be different from those men, kingsguard".

The man's smirk lessened as he fell in thought on Hadrian's words. Then he seemingly seemed to regain his careless demeanour and said," The king has 'requested' his SAVIOR to join him for dinner. So, ...", he finished by stepping aside and doing a hand motion of 'after you'.

Hadrian nodded indifferently and then said," Sure, I can't deny the king's order,...oops...his request I mean". Picking up his sword, he followed the man after closing his door. Immediately, the man's eyes fell on the jewelled hilt of the greatsword. He whistled and then asked as they moved down a set of stairs towards the hall, "A fancy blade surely, where did you nick it from?"

Hadrian's ire was raised at the question, but then he thought it as anyone's natural reaction on seeing an obviously wealthy blade in hands of a sellsword. So, he evenly replied, "Actually, it's a family heirloom. My family were quite well off, apparently. And before you ask about my family, I know nothing but the last name, so I also don't know the sword's origins or that of my wealth."

"Whoah! Easy. I wasn't going to ask that. But Really! What's your name, by the way? Robe...the king, was going on and on about you to the whole hall, after just one drink. But he failed to mention that little detail. ", the kingsguard asked puzzled.

"Hadrian Peverell. Though I also mentioned my name to Ser Selmy and Lord Stark.", Hadrian replied with a question.

"Lord Eddard Stark, answering my questions would be like winter never coming", the kingsguard laughingly said." And it always does. His words say so. As for Ser Barristan, he was mighty tired, the king noticed, and relieved his watch for today."

"You didn't mention your name". I asked. This seemed to stop the man and then he turned to stare at me. As we neared the doors from behind which loud noises of music and men were coming from, he said, "I thought everyone knew the 'Kingslayer'". The last word was said hatefully. At that moment, I looked him in the eyes and saw a small memory.

 _A younger version of this man, near a monstrous throne of swords, pushing his sword into an older man with a crown. The old man continued to say," kill them! Kill them all!"_

So, this man killed his king. Probably the one, before Robert. The death did tell that Robert's rebellion ended with Prince Rhaegar's and the mad king Aerys's deaths.

The man looked away as I said," A good title, but not a name, I notice. I asked the latter, not the former".

"You can use it for both. Everybody does so, it doesn't matter to me anymore", he said. But his tone of voice clearly suggested what he thought of those who did do so.

"Apparently, correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember myself saying that I'm different from most men and like to keep it so.", I countered smilingly.

Just as the guards on the door opened it for us, the man looked at me with irritation and yet a hint of wonder in his eyes and spoke in a frustrated tone," Fine! Ser Jaime Lannister, kingsguard to king Robert and elder son of Lord Tywin Lannister, who is the Lord paramount of Casterly Rock and warden of the west. Happy?"

"Very", I said and then smirked victoriously as I looked at him. Then without a backward glance at him I moved inside the room towards the king who seemed to be drunk and calling me loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{Jaime}

Just as the young man moved towards that loud drinking and whoring excuse of a king, I made my way towards the back of that same king, resuming my duty, to guard the king. A stalwart shield, I always was. A shining knight in white cloak. However, nearly everybody can see the black spots on my cloak. The invisible ones. Large invisible black spots of kingslaying, oath-breaking etc. It's good they don't know about my other misdeeds, or my black-cloaked headless body would be lying near one of the chopping blocks and my blackened head would adorn the pikes of the red keep. _That's if Robert didn't bludgeon me with his warhammer first, for fucking his wife and siring his children",_ I thought smirking.

Speaking of the king, he was already calling the attention of all the nobles present and started recounting the tale of him being saved by Hadrian from a lion, for the umpteenth time. From my position, I clearly saw that a few lower lords, the lickspittles that they were, immediately started groveling to the king about his health. While some of them, including the few high-lords that were present looked at Hadrian as if analysing him for all he was worth.

I'd already heard the whole thing when Ser Barristan had arrived in the quarters given to kingsguard, and asked Ser Preston to take his watch by the king. He'd of course told me everything about the man who saved not just the King's, but also his own and Lord Stark's life as well. He'd been intrigued by what he heard, and at the start of his watch, when the king had requested for the man's presence in his drunken haze, he'd volunteered to go get the man.

He'd been inwardly shocked when the man opened the door, for he'd expected someone much older. " _This was just a boy, for seven's_ sake, "he'd thought and had tried to jest him for not carrying a weapon. However, that smirk of the boy! That smirk can never grace on a green boy's face. And that reply of 'not needing weapons to defend', well, Jaime had no doubts that the boy...no the young man, had meant every word of it. The look in Hadrian's eyes had only served to unnerve Jaime a little.

He noticed that his father's eyes seemed to rest on Peverell's sword every now and then. ' _Yes! A most beautifully crafted and obviously expensive weapon. Intriguing was the presence of such a weapon, with a sellsword_.' Jaime wondered, but then he remembered Hadrian's reply of it being a family heirloom and how he doesn't even know about the origin of the sword and his family's obvious riches. _Curious, really._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

{Hadrian}

Robert had already introduced him in his loud merry voice when he'd invited (called) harry to sit on the high table where he sat with all other present lords. Apparently the king had made sure that his reputation preceded him and so had already mentioned Hadrian's _tales of valour_ and Harry had been met with grateful, analysing and hostile looks from the various lords depending on their nature.

Eddard Stark was sitting with Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort and Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor. While the first lord was cold, cunning and calculative, the other one was jovial, fat, happening and yet shrewd and intelligent. While they were both, in their minds, judging him for all his worth, yet both had a strong sense of loyalty and grudging admiration towards their liege lord.

The reactions of the various riverlords sitting around Lord Tully were mostly mixed. He'd have tried to see their thoughts, but his eyes were drawn towards another man. The man was wearing golden coloured attire with a sash of crimson. He had long golden hair and hard green eyes. The resemblance of this man with Jaime Lannister was uncanny. ' _This is Jaime's father. This man is Tywin Lannister._ _'_ I thought.

Tywin Lannister's eyes which were just a moment ago, fixed on his sword, changed their course and instead met his own gaze, but then moved away without any emotion. Harry noticed where his gaze has moved and saw that the king was shouting at an unresponsive and obviously distracted Jaime Lannister. When the king failed to gain Jaime's attention, mamy of the other lords tried to call him without any luck. "What is he thinking?" with that thought I extended a Legilimency probe towards the kingsguard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{Jaime}

But it was neither the green eyes, nor the expensive and beautiful sword and nor the tales of his bravery, as sung by a now thankfully _silent and sober(?)_ king, that had Jaime's mind transfixed on the thoughts of Hadrian Peverell.

 _Kingslayer_. The oath-breaking man who killed the king, the same king whom he vowed to protect. That's all he's been since the day he did it. That's how most people called him. Be it the king (new one), some of the other guards and knights he knew and even the commoners. Heck, he was famous, in the whole of westeros, if not the whole word, for a cursed deed. An obviously highest honour, from the low side of the spectrum.

And yet, Hadrian Peverell neither knew, nor it appears, cared about his title. Never, since his own family's acceptance of his deed, had Jaime cared about what the people thought of him. He had his family. _The Lannisters always stick together and pay their debts._ He had his family's support, that's all that had mattered.

His father, the shrewd cunning bastard that he is, had thought that Jaime had killed 'dear mad Aerys' to finish the rebellion and earn favours from the new king. Even after Jaime had explained his reasons, his father seemed not to care. For him the odds have met the ends, irrespective of the ways or means.

Cersei, the love of his life, and the mother of 'Robert's' children, had never seemed to bother asking the reasons and had been just as happy with the outcome rather than motives. There was only one man until now, one who seemed to care not just for the reason that he, Jaime Lannister, became a kingslayer, but had also cared about the inner turmoil, pain and anguish that he'd gone through.

Tyrion. His 'small' brother. His younger brother may be a dwarf for the world, but he'd always be just a smaller man in height for Jaime. His brother had always been an understanding and intelligent man caring more for books and knowledge, than for weapons and politics. Though ofcourse Tyrion's love for knowledge was equally matched by his proclivity for wine and women, habits he seemed to have in common with the king. Habits, that always had him at odds with their father. _Among other_ things.

And Hadrian Peverell reminded him of his brother with his dry humor and his radical approach to life. His green eyes only seemed to add to one more similarity between the two. _They'll get along handsomely._

But he, Jaime, got along well with Tyrion. Could it mean, he too may get along well with this Peverell guy? Nah! My requirements are too high. Good skills in swordsmanship for a start. _Hmm. Maybe if I have a spar or a practice with him?_ What the heck? One meeting! Just one single meeting and I am already considering Peverell for a friend. Am I that much of a friendless jerk, to act so hopelessly desperate? Well I am. But one meeting doesn't mean anything. I'll have to carefully observe him.

Just then something very small hit his face. It was a small piece of corn. I looked around for the source angrily only to come face-to-face with a completely silent hall. Oh! It appears that I lost track of time in my thoughts.

"Who the hell were you fucking in your thoughts, to have not heard me call you seven times in a row, kingslayer? The whole hall must have called you nearly twice." the king asked irately.

 _Damn_! _That much? I'd have to give an excuse quickly_."My sincere apologies, your grace! It appears that the heat inside here hasn't been good to me. I've been unwell since the road. No worthy excuses, I know, but that's the only reason for my slip-in. It shall never be repeated, I assure you." I said even as I noticed, from the corner of my eyes Peverell smirking looking directly at me, as if he knew the real reason.

"Alright! It better not. And the reason I was 'requesting' your attention was, to dismiss you for now so that you can go have your meal and then fetch Ser Barristan to the hall for the meeting.", the king said as if he was repeating it for the umpteenth time. _Maybe he was._

I thanked and bowed to the king and then moved towards the gates of the hall. On my way, my eyes landed on Peverell's and a thought appeared in my mind randomly ' _You'll have that spar'._ I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hanging open but then the king shouted from behind me to hurry up. I controlled myself and started moving again.

 _'_ _Must have been a trick of my mind. I've been thinking way too much about Peverell, that my mind did this. Yes! That's it. It's not as if Hadrian Peverell has some magical tricks up his sleeve._ _'_ I thought. But that doesn't change the fact that Hadrian Peverell was a most intriguing person. _Different_ , the man has called himself, from most men. Well, he certainly is. For not many people in this realm think that the title of _Kingslayer_ , was less important to know than my name. That, and Hadrian was definitely a man who required careful observation. And Jaime was more than willing to do so.

And maybe, just maybe, he'll have that damn spar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

{Hadrian}

 _'_ _Hmm. This is interesting. But certainly not unwelcome_.', Hadrian thought even as he watched Jaime Lannister leave the hall. Though, he'd long since finished with his dinner like many of the lords and men on the high table, he didn't rise or leave and was just sipping some more wine now. It was apparently not good manners to rise before the king. So, with nothing better to do before the meeting, Harry was free to think and analyse on what he'd seen so far.

'Jaime Lannister wants to become my friend. Good. But I'll have to find what sort of a person he is. True, his thoughts revealed that he was a man with a good heart that is yearning for acceptance and redemption. I can certainly use an alley within the house of the wealthiest man of westeros (after myself). But I can't approach him myself. It'll look weak. Hmm. Then I'll have to go with the man's idea just as I had promised him. Very well Jaime Lannister. We'll have that spar." Hadrian finished thinking just as the king rose and Lord Tully ordered his servants to clear the tables.

' _But now it is time to discuss a war'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Alright. Another chapter over with. Once again I will repeat that I have no intention of abandoning this story. Sooner or later, I will keep updating it. Hopefully I've not repeated any grammatical or POV-shift errors. If so, inform me via PMs. Hope you guys keep enjoying. I'm planning for it to be a large enough story.

Next chapter: We'll smash them


End file.
